


5 times Dan secretly showed affection and one time he did it publicly

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5 Times, Adorable, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phil and Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Dan secretly showed affection and one time he did it publicly

-1-

Dan was nervous on backstage and everyone knew that, especially Phil. 

There was this one particular time Dan had been so nervous, he subconsciously grabbed Phil's hand with his own. Phil hadn't minded, only squeezed Dan's hand and flashed him a reassuring smile, then walked forward onto the stage. They had let go before going into the audiences' view, but Dan still felt much more confident after that.

-2-

Dan and Phil were having an interview for a special occasion. Dan, like always, didn't know exactly what to say, but he found himself placing a hand on Phil's leg. Phil, pretending like nothing was wrong, had grasped Dan's hand under the table and talked, and Dan felt a bit better. 

He smiled much more brightly.

-3-

Phil was recording a video, and Dan had walked past his room. With a thoughtful and cheeky grin, he quickly hurried through and kissed Phil. Phil jumped, an adorable blush on his face, and Dan pulled back with a huge, dorky smile. "Edit that out," Dan said, straightening his back to turn around. "Dan!" Phil groaned, a small blush still dusted onto his cheeks. Dan pecked his lips again and left the room, still grinning like a mad man.

Mission success.

-4-

Dan was laughing during the baking video, and for a brief moment, he put his arm around Phil's waist. The flour got all over both of them, and Phil frowned, a smile following it. He leaned onto Dan with a hum, and Dan felt himself blush stupidly at the small adjustment.

Okay, baking videos were the best.

-5-

It was an innocent kiss that turned into a full-on make out session. 

Okay, sexual frustration had been piling up ever since the barrage of interviews and videos. So they did a little round of cute and small kisses, then went over board with it immediately.

●1

Dan leaned over and kissed Phil. "Edit that out." Then he saw the horror and embarassment on Phil's face and saw the camera and screen, and he realized.

Live show.  
Shit.

Dan flushed a deep red before backing away. The chat was exploding with snarky remarks and fangirls.

Truth was out.

Dan kissed Phil the second time, looked at the chat with a cheeky smile, then walked out of the room leaving a flustered Phil.

Oh shit.


End file.
